


[Song] Muggle

by akikotree, mybeanieandme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Killers (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Filk, Gen, Music, Song - Freeform, The Killers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: A loving rewrite of "Human" by The Killer, lyrics byMybeanieandmeand recorded by Akikotree. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Song] Muggle

  


## Streaming

## Duration

4 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Am%20I%20Magic%20or%20Am%20I%20Muggle.mp3) | **Size:** 2.73 MB 

## Lyrics

At first I didn’t notice,  
The note delivered by a bird,  
Three pages detailing the schedule,  
Of a school I’d never heard, 

And right now I am nervous,  
As I sit up on the stool,  
Close your eyes, clear your heart,  
Hogwarts school 

Am I magic? Or am I muggle?  
Which house will I be? I couldn’t know,  
All my classmates stare as I am sorted-  
Am I magic- or am I muggle? 

Ravenclaw has grace and virtue,  
But Gryffindor stands for the good,  
Slytherin has certain romance,  
Hufflepuffs do the best they could, 

What if I suck at potions?  
Or forget everything I know?  
Wave hello, wish me well-  
Sorting hat’s a go, 

Am I magic? Or am I muggle?  
Which house will I be? I couldn’t know,  
All my classmates stare as I am sorted-  
Am I magic- or am I muggle? 

Will my owl be alright?  
As I send letters home tonight,  
My muggle parents won’t believe me,  
Following the footsteps of Colin Creevey, 

Am I magic? Or am I muggle?  
Which house will I be? Now I know,  
All my classmates stare as I was sorted-  
Am I magic? Or am I muggle?  
You gotta let me know. 

Am I magic? Or am I muggle?  
Which house will I be? Now I know,  
All my classmates stare as I was sorted-  
Am I magic- or am I muggle?  
Am I magic- or am I muggle?  
Am I magic- or am I muggle? 


| 

cover created by Luna  
  
---|---


End file.
